ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vapenterisk
Vapenterisks are an extraterrestrial species of ghost-like lifeforms from the planet, Tryelle. Appearance Vapenterisks are humanoid spirits surrounded in exoskeleton skin. Most Vapenterisk also wear cloaks, capes or even drapes around their body. They have two fingers and a thumb, and two toes. Their physique can change drastically between Vapenterisk. Some are tall and thin, others are large and wide. Some also wear their exoskeleton armor differently, depending on which parts of their body do show. Each Vapenterisk has an energy shape placed somewhere on their body that allows them to bring out their spiritual weapons. History Vapenterisks were originally power hungry and party animal-like species, until a Vapenterisk known as Sha'Rrow wanted to put his planet in order. Once Sha'Rrow took over it's planet's high ruler, Ghaspook and their council, he eventually became a dictator and used the other Vapenterisks to expand his empire to conquer the universe. If anybody were to defy him, they would be sent into the center of Tryelle, otherwise known as the shadow realm to be trapped there for all of eternity. Eventually, the other Vapenterisk's rebelled against him and overruled his thrown, then banished him into an Angellic Energy Core, never to be released again. Since then, the Vapenterisk returned to their partish ways, but went on as a peaceful species, however their parties still remain destructive and hectic. The Vapenterisk inhabitants of Tryelle have civilizations similar to that of humans, although most of their aethereal powered machinery goes to harvesting ethereal energy faster than their biology typically allows. It is unknown if the ethereal and aethereal energies are finite, as the ethereal plane is a mystery to even the Vapenterisks, so they still use this harvesting method with caution. Personality Vapenterisk's have hyperactive personalities. They are known to be spiritual party animals. This can either be a good or a bad thing, depending on how wild they are. 'Powers and Abilities' Vapenterisk's can manifest spiritual weapons from the energy-shape on their body. While Vapenterisks are capable of creating any constructs they think of, they typically specialize in a certain type of weapon per individual, such as Ghoulseye's bow and arrow. More experienced Vapenterisks are capable of generating more than just their unique type of weapon, but still may choose to focus more on one type. Vapenterisk's can also use their weapons to create special combo like moves, for example, Ghoulseye's Slimy Sinister Arrow Blitz attack or his Net of Spook trap. Vapenterisk's can become intangible and phase through any objects. Vapenterisk's bodies are surrounded by exoskeleton skin (which come in various colors depending on the Vapenterisk), which allows him to attack on the defense and take many hits. Vapenterisk's exoskeletons are also protected by radiation and sunlight. Vapenterisk's exoskeleton skin can also be used for physical combat. Vapenterisk's are also capable of flight. Their ghostly physiology allows them to exist for a short while (about 20 Earth minutes) in the vacuum of space, as well as preventing them from being affected by any extreme temperatures, such as the cold environment of their planet created by the brown dwarf star it orbits. Their homeplanet also enhances their power, meaning that an attack Ghoulseye makes on Earth would have a much more damaging effect if on Tryelle. Vapenterisk's can also manipulate spirits, and bring them back from the dead. 'Weaknesses' While Vapenterisk's can become intangible, he is not able to turn completely invisible, giving his opponents the advantage to spot him. If an any grabs onto a Vapenterisk's cloak, he can either be pulled or thrown backwards. Vapenterisk's are weak to sunlight. But however their species are only souls and have adapted over time to be protected inside their cloaks and exoskeleton skin. Vapenterisk can be a bit over-hyperactive and destructive. Notable Pyronites *Ghoulseye (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vapenterisk) Etymology The name Vapenterisk comes from "vapen" (Norwegian for weapon) + "eterisk" (Nowegian for ethereal) Trivia *The name and information behind Vapenterisk was developed by Alanomaly Category:Species